


Lie or truth

by EBFT



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Lies, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBFT/pseuds/EBFT
Summary: A few years after Thor Thor3, Loki‘s magical illusion found Thor and lived with him.
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Thor opened the door. Usually this time, Loki would be waiting for him outside. His heart began to pound. Is something wrong with his aspiration? Is he still here? He searched frantically. He was not in the dining room, nor in his room. As the fear began to press over him, he saw Loki lying in the garden. His heart drop from his mouth to the place it should be----Loki was still here.  
He comforted himself and approached him as quietly as possible to try not disturb him from reading. From behind, he could see the setting sun shining on him like it was petting to sooth a naughty black cat. He smiled at this thought. He came closer and lay down comfortably next to him. He could smell the warmth of the grass around them.  
Loki looked at him and then kept his head low in the book. It was the magic stone that attract the cat’s attention. His hair are as smooth as ink, and the curve of his body is soft and beautiful. Seeing that he had finished a page, Thor reached out to turn the page over for him, avoiding touching him which will make him disappear.  
He looked up and stared at him, witty smile in him eyes, and keep reading.  
“Are you still alive?” Thor asked with cautious, hopping to get the truth from him this time.  
“Uh, I died.” He replied carelessly, as if talking about the weather, then dived his head down again. Thor felt disappointed. When is he going to get the right answer? He stared and thought about this until he fall asleep next to him.


	2. Commentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The commentary of the previous text, by a friend of mine:)

The writer employed twists for several times, and utilized all sorts of rhetorical devices. At the beginning of the story, character “Thor” began to search for “Loki”, when he could not find him, he is heart “pounded”; but eventually he found him, and “His heart drop from his mouth to the place it should be----Loki was still here.” This is a rather vivid description, as when he was nervous and afraid, his heart raised up to his throat, and when he felt comforting and ease, the heart fell back to his chest. The description of setting is from Thor’s perspective, when “he could see the setting sun shining on him like it was petting to sooth a naughty black cat” and “ He could smell the warmth of the grass around them.” Clearly the writer is trying to depict a picture of tranquil and comforting atmosphere, using the simile “like it was petting to sooth a naughty black cat”, not only personifies the sunlight, but also compared Loki to the black cat, showing his nature appeared to Thor. And from the phrase “It was the magic stone that attract the cat’s attention”, the writer even followed this simile, describing the book that Loki was reading “the magic stone”, showing how Loki loved reading like a cat was attracted by the magic.  
“His hair are as smooth as ink, and the curve of his body is soft and beautiful” is an imagery describing Loki’s appearance in Thor’s eyes. The hair and the body are two essential features of Loki’s, and the description “smooth as ink” and “soft and beautiful” shows how infatuated Thor was about Loki. His beauty in Thor’s eyes was splendid.

At the last part of the story, the writer uses a rather usual tone to tell a sad story. From the conversation ““Are you still alive?” ““Uh, I died”, the blues and sadness of this story is communicated in a rather relaxed way. As the overall atmosphere is comforting and tranquil, even the last part didn’t broke this setting.


End file.
